Mi nuevo mejor amigo es un gato
by EriMegumi
Summary: Ventus tenia una vida normal y despreocupada, aunque casi no podía estar con sus hermanos, su vida era tranquila. Una día lluvioso encontró a un gato llamado Vanitas, sin pensarlo dos veces Ventus llevo al gato a su casa y con las consecuencias de que tendrá que arreglárselas en esconder a su "gatito". Advertencia: Yaoi, VanVen. -Dios sabrá si habrá mas parejas- Futuro lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! les traigo un nuevo fic que ya tenia en mi cabecita y me pedía a gritos escribirlo ya que me inspire por la foto de Vanitas que esta como foto de portada -w-Uu el capitulo se me hace un poco corto .-. bueno también tarde por que quería reviews en 'Dia loco de San valentin' xD y pues también fue por culpa de mi psp nuevo y por la culpa de Van ¬3¬ que el muy hijo de su grrr no me dejaba de matar a Aqua y a Terra (la excepción fue Ven solo por que anda de volado con el ._. Vanitas no aprueba esto!) y blah blah blah, disfruten de este fic.**_

* * *

Mi nuevo mejor amigo es un gato.

Según las noticias hoy seria un fin de semana agradable, el día soleado y ni haría mucho calor ni mucho frió….vaya mentira. Esta lloviendo a cantaros y esta algo fresco.

Al menos mi hermano mayor Cloud me dijo que llevara un paraguas ya que el no se fía mucho de los pronósticos del tiempo, agradezco al cielo que le hice caso y lleve uno.

Me detuve frente a una panadería y me quede un rato allí, tenia ganas de comprar un pan, con este frió se me antojaba uno.

Un sonido que provino del callejón me sobresalto, me daba un poco de pánico asomarme solo por una tonta película de terror que mire en la tele el otro día con Roxas, me arme de valor y me asome.

Solo mire una sombra que se precipitaba sobre mi, me asuste tanto que deje escapar un chillido y cerré los ojos por mero reflejo y en lo único que pensé fue: "Si llego a salir vivo de esto, le diré a Roxas que no mas películas de horror".

Pasaron unos segundos pero nada paso, abrí lentamente los ojos, no había nada en el callejón.

-_¿F-Fue mi imaginación?_\- pensé

Un quejido que provino del suelo volvió a sobresaltarme, mire hacia abajo y un chico estaba de bruces frente a mí.

-_Oh no, seguro mi chillido lo aturdió terriblemente._

Me agache para ver como estaba, gire un poco su cabeza para ver si se encontraba mejillas estaban bien rojas y respiraba pesado, seguramente le dio fiebre y como no, lo único que tenia puesto era un short rojo y un chamarra negra con capucha.

-Hey vamos despierta- moví un poco su cuerpo pero no contestaba.

No sabia que hacer, dejarlo allí tirado y hacerme de la vista gorda no es nada lindo y ayuda mucho menos, no había nadie alrededor. Mi única opción era llevarlo a casa como pueda y esperar a que se alivie, si, no es tan mala idea. Pero otro problema se me vino a la mente, no soy suficientemente fuerte ni siquiera con una persona de mi edad, ya que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Guarde el paraguas en mi mochila, solo me estorbaría, se que terminare todo mojado pero es una decisión que debo tomar.

Gire al muchacho bocarriba y lo senté con algo de dificultad, coloque uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo sujete por la cadera (N/A: recuerden como Sora ayudo a Riku en KH2 ¬w¬) trate de ponerme de pie pero con el peso de el me iba hacia atrás, como pude me puse de pie con el chico arrastrando los pies, bueno me agradecerá cuando despierte.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

El camino a mi casa se hizo mas pesado de lo normal, no se si era por la culpa de este chico o por la lluvia o mas bien por ambos.

Por fin llegamos a casa, pero todos empapados, yo esperaba que Cloud o Roxas no estuvieran en casa por que si miran en el lamentable estado que estoy y con un chico desconocido desmayado, no quiero saber como se pondrían. No es muy común de mí llegar con un chico inconsciente y desconocido a la casa.

Para mi suerte el carro de Cloud no esta, eso quiere decir que el no ha llegado, trate de girar la perilla de la puerta pero no lo hacia, entonces Roxas tampoco ha llego. Suspire aliviado.

Busque las llaves en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, hasta el trabajo mas sencillo de todos se volvió el más difícil por este tipo, trate de meter la maldita llave en la cerradura pero era sencillo por mis dedos que estaban resbalosos.

Después de pelear con la cerradura un rato, entre a mi casa, fui directo a mi cuarto ya no quería seguir batallando con este sujeto.

Una vez que en mi cuarto, acosté al muchacho en mi cama y busque ropa limpia para ambos, solo encontré mis pijamas…yo dudo mucho que a el le gusten.

Me quite toda mi ropa que estaba totalmente mojada y la tire al suelo, le eche un ojo al chico por si andaba de mirón…soy de esas personas que no les gusta que los miren cuando se están cambiando. Me acerque al chico misterioso, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero el es como dos años mayor y mas alto que yo.

Mire la ropa que escogí para el…empezaba a dudar que le fuera a quedar.  
_  
-¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo dejarlo así…_

Lo único que me quedaba era…la ropa de Roxas; era eso o tener un chico desconocido desnudo en la casa. Mejor me voy por la primera opción, fui corriendo al cuarto de mi hermano y solo agarre algo a lo tonto. Una camiseta negra y nos bóxers…es igual el se quedara en mi casa no le veo el problema.

Me quede frente a el durante unos segundos, no me gusta vestir y desvestir a la gente, es raro, trague saliva y me acerque con cuidado al chico. Apenas mis dedos rozaron el cierre de su chamarra y el me sujeto las manos de manera brusca, deje escapar un quejido y trate de liberarme de su tremendo agarre.

-¡E-Espera suéltame!

Si era un reflejo de el, pues vaya que buenos reflejos tiene, pose mi mirada sobre su rostro y el me fulminaba con su mirada ambarina, detuve mi forcejeo y me perdí en ese hermoso y bello color ocre.

-¿Q-Que crees…que estas haciendo, maldito mocoso?- jadeo cansado.

-¿Eh? Oye yo no soy ningún mocoso-replique regresando a la realidad-Estas enfermo y trato de ayudarte.

El se bufo lleno de orgullo y soltó de mala gana mis manos.

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de alguien más…

Como me caían de la patada las personas con esa actitud de el, golpee la cama algo enojado por esa actitud maleducada y el hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa.

-Mira amigo, me partí los brazos en soportar tu maldito peso bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa, mas te vale que agradezcas y cambies esa linda actitud tuya.

El se sorprendió por las palabras que le eche encima, cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado de la habitación refunfuñando. Le di la ropa de mi hermano.

-Toma, para que estés más cómodo.

Me arrebato la ropa, como yo esperaba y se quito su chamarra toda empapada, me quede mirando su cabello negro, pero algo no encajaba en el y subí a la cama. El me miro sin comprender lo que yo hacia, con mucha curiosidad sujete en especifico un "mechón" de su cabello y tire de el, el chico dejo escapar creo que un gemido.

-¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo?! ¡Suelta!

-Esto ¿no es de tu cabello verdad?

-No, es mi oreja… ¡Suéltala ya!

Lo sabia, sabia que no era de su cabello era una oreja ¡Pero de gato! Había escuchado de estas personas y que era inusual encontrarse con una de ellas. No pude evitar juguetear con ambas orejas que tenia, eran muy suaves y esponjosas.

-Si no las sueltas juro que te golpeare- amenazo cortante.

Deje de inmediato sus orejas, no quiero un golpe en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

Ese comentario me hizo enojar pero preferí ignorarlo, el continuo cambiándose, aun tenia curiosidad de saber que hacia vagando por la calle.

-¿Qué hacías vagando por allí con este clima tan loco?

-Es no te importa- respondió cortante.

-¿Acaso huiste de casa?

-Tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

Me lanzo su short en la cara, provocando que cayera al suelo, hice un quejido de desagrado y de dolor, pero tenia que agradecerle en no dejarme ver otra cosa. Lance el trapo y me puse de pie.

-Pudiste dármelo en lugar de lanzármelo en la cara.

-Pude pero no.

Se cubrió con las cobijas de mi cama y se relajo un poco. Entonces he recogido a un chico sin hogar, genial.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte…

-De acuerdo.

Creo que accedió sin mucha suplica. Es cierto no me he presentado y tampoco el me ha dicho como se llama.

-Oh por cierto mi nombre es Ventus ¿Y el tuyo?

Se cubrió hasta la cara para ignorarme, como tengo tantas ganas de golpearlo y ahogarlo con la almohada, pero no quiero ser un asesino, no para nada.

-Olvídalo…-dije derrotado- Te haré algo de comer y te traeré medicina o no se.

Recogí toda la ropa mojada y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Vanitas…-susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Vanitas- susurro lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

Sonríe, al menos ya se su nombre. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, fui al baño y deje la ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia, si Roxas o Cloud preguntan tendré que inventarme un buen show y no quiero saber como se quedaran cuando sepan que adopte a un muchacho.

No sabia que prepararle a Vanitas, quien sabe si es quisquilloso con la comida pero como es tal vez si lo sea, lo mejor será que prepare una sopa o avena, mejor una avena es más sencilla.

Después de varios minutos, la avena ya estaba lista, encontré la pastilla para la fiebre, el termómetro, una garra de agua fresca, una vaso y un pequeño balde de agua con hielos con un trapo limpio, puse todo en una bandeja y subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras tenia miedo de caer por ellas.

-Vanitas ya te traje todo.

Ni hizo ningún sonido, tal vez se quedo dormido, deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche, me fije bien y no estaba dormido solo miraba el techo, debe dolerle la garganta.

-Aquí esta la pastilla.

Vanitas no quería levantarse, lucia mas cansado y sus fuerzas seguramente le fallaban, levante con cuidado su cabeza y le di la pastilla y un pequeño sorbo del agua, aunque me pidió un poco mas de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-…Cansado…

Ya empezaba a preocuparme, si Vanitas no se recupera y empeora para en la mañana ¿Qué haré? Deje a un lado todo pensamiento negativo, será mejor que espere. Le di un poco de avena, tampoco es que Vanitas tuviera un gran apetito. Moje el trapo limpio y lo coloque en la frente de Vanitas.

-E-Espera…esa cosa esta muy fría…

-Así tiene que estar si quieres que baje la fiebre.

-¡Ventus ya llegamos!- la voz de Cloud y la de Roxas me asustaron.

-Oh no Roxas y Cloud ya llegaron- dije alterado.

-¿Quiénes son…?- pregunto Vanitas.

-Mis hermanos mayores, regreso en un momento

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y fui corriendo a la sala, Roxas era el único que estaba allí, mirando tele, muy aburrido y le cambiaba de canal cada dos segundos, me puse aun más nervioso al ver que Cloud no lo acompañaba.

Me di la media vuelta para encontrar a mí otro hermano y mi pesadilla comenzó, Cloud llegaba a la sala con mi uniforme mojado, como quería que la tierra me tragara en este momento, se detuvo frente a mí.

-Ventus…solo quiero saber ¿Qué le paso a tu uniforme, que no te llevaste el paraguas? hasta te vi como lo guardabas en tu mochila.

Rayos…mi plan en decirle que no lo lleve quedo totalmente descartado, mire a todos lados esperando que se me ocurriera una buena excusa.

-Um pues yo…yo….empezó a llover y pues…jugué un rato en la lluvia…

Soy un desastre en el arte de mentir, Cloud me miro por algunos segundos, me obligue a mi mismo a mirarlo a los ojos, si los movió un poquito el sabría que estaba mintiendo. Suspiro y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Procura no hacerlo tan seguido…

¿Enserio me creyó esa excusa de segunda? Bueno al menos me salve, que bueno que se me ocurrió esconder la ropa de Vanitas, Cloud se sentó a un lado de Roxas. No se por que pero esta tarde será bastante larga… 

Estoy muy agotado…Toda la tarde estuve de un lado a otro, haciéndole favores a mis hermanos y corriendo a mi cuarto para ver a Vanitas.

Ya todos se fueron a dormir, fui a mi cuarto para ver por ultima vez a Vanitas, el ya se había quedado dormido, a pesar de atenderlo toda la tarde no parecía mejorar, acerque mi rostro a su oreja y le susurre.

-Buenas noches Vanitas…estaré en el cuarto de enseguida por si ocupas algo…

No se por que hice eso, dudo mucho que me hubiera escuchado, salí de mi cuarto y fui al de huéspedes, me metí entre las cobijas y me quede dormido apenas me acosté.

* * *

**_Quise subir el lo mas rápido posible ya que tendré un examen muy pronto y mi mama me amenazo un poquito feo QwQ por favor pero POR FAVOR desenme mucha suerte. Yo quiero en verdad continuar con este proyecto y con otros mas que aun tengo en mente, por ahora seria una despedida pero temporal nuuuu TTOTT si se puede mas adelante les dare un poco mas de detalles (es que estoy haciendo esto a espaldas de mi mama x'DD) espero volver con el siguiente capitulo y con mas fics._**

**_Bye~ nos leeremos espero que pronto_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! no se como decir esto pero los mendigos de mi escuela tuvieron que suspender mi examen por un aguacero que cayo la semana pasada...o era la antepasada...que importa y hasta ahora no tengo idea de cuando haré mi examen pero bueno .-. como sea aquí esta el capitulo dos de Vani-neko x3 disfrútenlo .3.**_

* * *

Poco a poco empezaba a salir del sueño, parpadee un par de veces para enfocar mi visión todo se miraba borroso, me enfoque bien y creo que seguía soñando...frente a mi estaba Vanitas dormido plácidamente muy cercas de mi, prácticamente podía sentir su respiración cercas de mi rostro y su calor corporal…se miraba muy tierno…

-_Que extraño sueño…_

Abrí los ojos como plato, esto no era un sueño y ese de allí... ¡si es Vanitas! me quede en shock ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? Me acerque a su oreja y le plante una buena mordida, Vanitas despertó de inmediato e grito por el dolor pero cubrí con rapidez su boca antes que mis hermanos lo escucharan y el muy lindo me mordió la mano para regresarme la maldad, por poco suelto un chillido pero tuve que cubrir mi boca de inmediato, creo que me encajo sus colmillos.

Ambos nos soltamos y nos miramos con rabia.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa maldito mocoso?-susurro Vanitas enojado.

-Mas bien yo debería preguntar ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-susurre molesto.

-O mas bien ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu cuarto.

-Claro que no, tenía que dejarte descansar…apropósito ¿Cómo te sientes?

Vanitas mostró un poco de sorpresa y miro hacia otro lado.

-Ya me siento mejor…

Toque su rostro para verificar como se encontraba, su temperatura ya estaba mejor y sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas.

-Que bien-sonreí aliviado.

Vanitas iba a decir algo pero su estomago rugió de hambre, deje escapar un pequeña risita y el gato se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija avergonzado.

-Vaya que tienes hambre.

-Cállate.

Me levante de la cama pero antes de salir me volví hacia Vanitas.

-Iré a traer algo para que desayunes, no salgas del cuarto.

-...Si por favor…

Volví a reír y salí de mi cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina y para mi sorpresa Cloud estaba preparando el desayuno, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que el hizo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Cloud-le salude.

-Ah buenos días Ventus…-mi hermano parecía que no durmió en toda la noche- aquí tienes…

Me dio un plato con dos huevos estrellados, tocino y dos rebanadas de pan francés.

-Gracias- me senté en la mesa y empecé a picotear la comida no tenia mucho apetito.

-Ventus ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-¿Qué?

Mire mi mano y justo donde Vanitas me mordió y encajo sus malditos colmillos tenían unos hilillos de sangre, genial lo que me faltaba.

-Oh esto hmm había un gato en mi ventana y quise acariciarlo pero me mordió...-mentí.

-Ten mas cuidado, no se sabe si tienen rabia o algo peor.

Pues el gato llamado Vanitas le da su ataque de rabia pero dudo que sea contagioso, Cloud salió de la cocina un momento y regreso con una venda y ese spray para que las heridas no se infecten.

-Espera tampoco es tan grave-me altere cuando vi ese maldito frasco, como lo odiaba.

-Uno nunca sabe.

Cloud agarro mi mano y roció el líquido por ambos lados de mi mano, yo iba a chillar por el dolorcillo que sentía, limpio la herida con un algodón y me puso la venda.

-¿Mejor?

-No…

Roxas llego corriendo y agarro una rebanada de pan que salió apenas del tostador. Note que tenía una mochila que estaba algo cargada de cosas.

-Ya se me hizo tarde- apenas se le entendió a Roxas ya que se estaba atragantando con el pan- ¡Ya me voy!

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunte.

El idiota de mi hermano no me escucho y salió corriendo, azotando la puerta principal.

-Cloud ¿A dónde fue Roxas?

-Ventus…-Cloud hizo una larga pausa como si no quisiera decirme nada en absoluto-lo siento pero Roxas va a ir hacer un trabajo escolar con sus amigos y pues…se quedara a dormir con ellos, volverá hasta el domingo en la noche.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y yo tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios.

-¡¿Otro?!-ya entendí por que Cloud llevaba un traje puesto en la mañana.

-Si...ya me tengo que ir, regresare el martes en la tarde o tal vez en la noche.

Cloud estaba por salir de la cocina y yo me puse frente a el.

-¡Cloud, lo prometieron, me prometieron que este fin de semana nos la pasaríamos juntos!

Mi hermano miro apenado hacia otro lado y suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre me prometen cosas y luego terminan siendo promesas vacías…?

Cloud se agacho un poco para quedar a mi altura y coloco su mano en mi hombro, yo mire a otro lado decepcionado.

-Ventus, sabes que lo tengo que hacer estos trabajos para que Roxas y tu vivan bien, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, ya habrá otro fin de semana donde estemos juntos los tres…

-…Siempre dices lo mismo…

-Lo se…perdón.

Cloud revolvió mi cabello y se fue sin más. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta para ver como mi hermano se iba y me dejaba aquí solo en esta gran casa como siempre, azote la puerta frustrado.

Se que hace esto para nuestro bien y que Roxas se la pasa estudiando demasiado para tener un gran empleo como Cloud pero…tan siquiera me gustaría que pasaran mas tiempo conmigo…me siento solo y abandonado.

Escuche los pasos de Vanitas bajar por las escaleras, me volví y subí por las escaleras pasando por un lado del gato.

-¿Ventus?

-Lo siento Vanitas, en la mesa de la cocina esta tu desayuno.

Fui a mi cuarto y agarre mi mochila, lance el paraguas que guarde ayer y busque los cuadernos donde tenía mi tarea y baje a la sala.

Me puse hacer la tarea, aunque era un poquito difícil la mano donde me mordió Vanitas empezó a dolerme. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Vanitas y se asomo para ver que hacia.

-Estoy aburrido.

-En el mueble de la tele hay videojuegos, ponte jugar, ahorita termino esto.

Vanitas sujeto mi mano vendada, detuve mi escrito y lo mire, el examinaba mi mano con curiosidad y le planto un beso, me sorprendió por tal acción tan repentina.

-Perdón, creo que me pase un poco con morderte.

-E-Esta bien, igual yo también te mordí.

Vanitas soltó mi mano y fue a ver el mueble de la tele, yo continúe con mi tarea pero mi concentración se fue de vacaciones por ese beso que me dio Vanitas en mi mano.

Tal vez lo hizo por costumbre, eso creo, no me ha dicho mucho de el desde que llego y no será buena idea que le pregunte, podría hacerlo enojar.

Vaya de pensar en todo este asunto hizo que se me olvidara la tarea, iba a continuar de no ser por que mi celular sonó. Abrí la pantalla, era Sora, me sorprende que el recuerde que tiene un teléfono móvil, pique el botón para contestar.

-Hola Sora.

-_Hey Ven, hola._

-Sabes, me sorprende mucho que sepas usar tu móvil, siempre lo tienes de adorno en el bolsillo- deje escapar una risita, deje mi cuaderno en el borde del sillón y me acosté.

-_Cállate, no es mi culpa que nadie llame, jum._

-Si y cuando alguien te llama jamás contestas.

-_…Buen punto._

-¿Lo ves?

-_Bueno ya, no hable por eso, Lea, Isa y yo planeábamos salir hoy alguna parte._

-Que malos, se olvidan de mi ¿Acaso ya no les importo?- empecé hacer mis dramas vacilones.

-_Ven, no salgas con tu cine por favor._

-Jeje, sabes que solo estoy jugando.

-_Como sea, como iba diciendo y como vamos a salir hacernos patos como siempre y pues queríamos saber si quieres unirte._

-Pero yo no quiero que me cocinen-bromee.

_-No me refiero a esa clase te patos._

-Ya se niño, mmm no lo se Sora, normalmente diría que si pero ni Cloud ni Roxas están en casa y no me gustaría salir sin permiso.

-_Vamos Ventus, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos, solo será un ratito que desaparezcas de casa, regresas y nadie sabrá que paso._

-Ya se pero no me gustaría empezar con hacer cosas así a espaldas de mis hermanos y que se haga costumbre.

-_Por favor Ven, solo será por hoy y por un ratito._

Iba a decirle a Sora ya mi respuesta definitiva pero Vanitas me quito mi celular y le colgó.

-Que chico tan molesto- dijo enojado.

Me quede un momento inmóvil por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tú no harás cosas sin permiso mocoso.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién se cree este para decirme que hacer?

-T-Tu no eres mi jefe para decirme que tengo hacer y que no.

-No no lo soy, pero yo soy mayor que tú mocoso, así que mientras tus hermanos no estén tendré que hacerme cargo de lo que tú hagas.

Deje escapar una carcajada y me levante del sillón retando un poco al gato.

-Si claro, ahora regrésame mi celular.

-Yo creo que no.

Esto se estaba volviendo molesto.

-Vanitas es enserio regrésamelo.

-No.

Iba a insistir nuevamente pero antes de que despegara mis labios Vanitas me lanzo una mirada asesina y penetrante, fue como una orden muda e hizo que volviera a tomar asiento. Vanitas dejo me teléfono sobre el mueble de la tele y se sentó en el suelo para seguir jugando mis videojuegos.

-Allí estará para no perderlo de vista y termina tu tarea.

Refunfuñe, maldición no se por que rayos le hago caso, como si fuera a llegar a castigarme pero tampoco quiero saber de que puede ser capaz si no le hago caso. 

Termine mi tarea por fin e iba a salir de la sala para lavar nuestra ropa y hacer una que otra tarea de la casa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Vanitas a mis espaldas.

Me detuve en seco y me volví hacia el gato.

-Voy a lavar mi ropa y la tuya, también haré algo de limpieza ¿O piensas que haré otra cosa?

-Así es, como saber que no iras con tus amigos.

Creo que sufre de memoria de corto plazo, olvido que me quito mi teléfono antes de que Sora me dijera a donde específicamente saldrían.

-Ni siquiera se a donde van a ir-le recordé enojado.

-No me importa.

Vanitas apago la consola y se dirigió a mi.

-No te quitare el ojo de encima.

-Como quieras-gruñí.

Maldito gato desconfiado. 

En todo el día Vanitas no me dejo de seguir de un lado a otro, no importaba a donde fuera, el me seguía, parecía una plaga que molesto es y por mas que le pedía que me dejara solo me hacia caso omiso.

Ni siquiera pude terminar alguna limpieza con Vanitas a un lado diciéndome como hacerlo, con que hacerlo y que no hacer, me volvía loco, hasta me daba ganas de agarrar un detergente y hacer que lo bebiera, pero como dije no quiero ser un asesino. 

Ya en la noche Vanitas por esta vez me dejo en paz y se quedo en la sala jugando con mis videojuegos por el simple hecho que le dije que quería tomar una ducha, yo estaba en mi cuarto buscando ropa limpia para poder bañarme.

Me vi en la necesidad de usar el baño del segundo piso ya que no quería usar del primero, sino ya sabrán quien me estaría molestando.

Entre a la regadera y me senté en el suelo disfrutando del agua caliente acariciar mi cuerpo. Al fin un momento de privacidad, paz y tranquilidad para mi, sin un gato de agente de seguridad acosador, metiche y profesional en sacar de quicio.

Dure un rato más en el baño para disfrutar un poco mas de esta tranquilidad, cerré la llave del agua y el frio no tardo en soplarme en el cuerpo, deslice un poco la cortina y saque mi brazo para agarrar la toalla que deje colgada.

Alcance la toalla y me seque, luego sujete la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y deslice la cortina por completo encontrándome con…Vanitas recargado en la pared con nada más y nada menos que con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Me quede blanco como una hoja de papel y en estado de shock. Después de unos segundos reaccione. Cerré la cortina de nuevo y me puse ahora rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Q-Que rayos haces aquí?!-chille todo avergonzado.

-Yo también me quiero bañar.

-¡Eso no es excusa para entrar al baño así como si nada, cuando yo estoy aquí!

-Vamos no exageres, somos hombres.

-¡Yo no exagero, a mi me gusta tener mi privacidad!

-Como sea, si no te importa.

Vanitas abrió la cortina… ¡Y esta vez ya no tenía la toalla puesta! ...esto si que ya me remato…

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- grite alterado.

-Solo me bañare eso es todo.

-¡¿No puedes esperar a que yo salga?!

-Mmm no.

Vanitas abrió la llave del agua y empezó a bañarse, como si yo no existiera, me pegue lo mas posible a la pared aunque el agua logro alcanzarme, cubrí mi rostro e hice un gran esfuerzo para no ver el cuerpo de Vanitas, ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué esto me tuvo que tocar a mí? 

Salimos del baño, Vanitas como si nada muy contento y yo todo traumado por lo que tuve que presenciar…Ocupare muchos años de terapia para olvidar lo que vi el día de hoy…

-Hoy tendré muchas pesadillas…-murmure.

-Que mal-dijo Vanitas sin mucha importancia.

-Maldito gato…

Vanitas salto a mi cama y se acostó, esta vez si parecía mas un lindo minino.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí hoy?-pregunto curioso.

-No, volveré a dormir en el otro cuarto.

Después lo de esta mañana, la tarde y ahorita en la noche ya no se me da por estar cercas de este gato.

-¿Por qué? Sabes no me molesta a mi compartir la cama contigo.

No sabía como tomarme ese comentario, bien o un poquito extraño de la manera en como lo dijo.

-Bueno no es que me moleste ni nada es solo-…

-Duerme hoy aquí-ordeno.

-Pero…

-Vamos ¿En que rayos te afecta mocoso?

-Esta bien, de acuerdo pero no me muerdas-dije sarcástico-Y deja de llamarme mocoso.

-No…mocoso.

Maldito gato bastardo.

Vanitas le dio unas palmaditas a la cama para que ya fuera a acostarme, deje escapar un largo suspiro, apague la luz del cuarto y me dirigí a mi cama a ciegas, tanteando lo que sea para no golpearme. Me perdí un poco, no me gusta estar a oscuras me asusta, casi tropezaba con no se que cosa creo que era el paraguas que lance en la mañana.

-Vamos ten mas cuidado ¿Quieres?

-Lo siento no todos podemos ver en la oscuridad.

Vanitas se levanto de la cama y sujeto mi mano, me sobresalte un poco y el me guío me hasta la cama, Vanitas me cubrió con las cobijas y me abrazo. Me sonroje por tanto cariño.

-Pero no tengo sueño-trate de zafarme del abrazo de Vanitas, lo que conseguí fue que me abrazara con mas fuerza.

-Pero yo si, buenas noches.

Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, Vanitas me acurruco y me acomodo en su pecho teniendo su respiración cercas de mi oído, hacia cosquillas y para acabarla me empezó acariciar mi cabeza haciendo que me relajara y el sueño empezara a invadirme.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no quería subir este capitulo hasta que tuviera el cuarto pero no quería torturarlos demasiado, feliz día de la mujer (adelantado) a todas y que se la pasen bien ^^ oh y gracias por los reviews wo y le doy gracias a LarxkaTheMagicSpell y a mi onee-chan (aunque no tenga cuenta en Fanfiction) por darme ideas y apoyarme con este fic, bueno pues me despido.**_

**_Bye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bien por fin actualice el fic x'D me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, estaba presionada por la escuela y pues mejor espere las vacaciones para continuar con mas tranquilidad ¬¬ pero ni me funciono, mi inspiración se largo y regreso ayer en la noche, bien y también me tarde por que me pasaron el FM de BBS *3* y pues me quede ocupada con eso y que por fin repararon mi PS2 *3* pero el p*** control ahora se jodió -.- me lleva...como sea disfruten de este nuevo capitulo ^^**_

* * *

Desperté de buen humor, sin duda alguna dormí como un bebe, nunca me imagine que Ventus fuera un peluche demasiado cómodo para dormir, el aun seguía durmiendo muy a gusto, deje escapar una risita, el no quería dormir conmigo y miren como esta durmiendo como todo un tronco. Ventus empezó a despertarse, se acurruco un poco mas y abrió los ojos con lentitud, deje escapar una risa ronca, el se despertó por completo al escucharme y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-Buenos días-dije muy divertido. El se separo de mí casi empujándome y se levanto rápidamente de la cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Pensé que te ibas a ir del cuarto cuando me quedara dormido por completo y para mi sorpresa te quedaste aquí conmigo-deje escapar una carcajada. El pequeño mocoso me miro indignado, me quito la almohada y me la lanzo a la cara.

-¡C-Cállate, me hubiera ido de no ser por que me tenias abrazado toda la noche!-Que molesto es, lo deje de abrazar un par de veces y este niño me abrazaba como si no quisiera separarse de mi por nada del mundo.

-Ah pero bien que te dejaba de abrazar unos momentos y ya te posesionabas de mi ¿Verdad?-Ventus se sonrojo cuando le dije eso, balbuceo un poco pero no sabía que decir y se dio la media vuelta.

-Haré el desayuno-dijo finalmente derrotado y salió del cuarto. Me levante de la cama muy victorioso y fui a seguir a Ventus a la cocina, mientras el buscaba que hacer de comer, yo me senté en la mesa algo aburrido, cuando Ventus empezó a cocinar algo, me la pase molestándolo diciendo: "Estoy aburrido, tengo hambre, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Solo para desquiciarlo un poco, me divertía mucho ver como se desesperaba y terminaba haciendo mohines en lugar de miradas asesinas, eso me divertía aun mas.

Ventus sirvió el desayuno yo moría de hambre y no tarde mucho en atacar mi comida, note que el pequeño mocoso no tocaba nada de lo que preparo, estaba con la mirada perdida en su plato.

-Hey mocoso.

-¿Eh?-Ventus dio un pequeño saltito en su silla y volteo a verme.

-¿En que tanto piensas?

-Bueno es que…no siempre podrás usar la ropa de mi hermano así que… ¡Vamos a ir a comprarte ropa el día de hoy!-Me sorprendió lo que Ventus dijo tan de repente.

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto, además dudo que tengas mucho dinero para comprar lo que yo vaya necesitar-Mire a otro lado esperando que el pequeño mocoso se le olvidara este asunto innecesario, ya después me las arreglaría con lo que ocupara.

-Mi hermano me da mesada y tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para comparte lo que necesites, no tengo problema en gastarlo para ti, Cloud siempre me ha dicho que utilice el dinero en lo que realmente sea necesario y esto es necesario ¿Verdad?-Todo eso que dijo Ventus me sorprendió aun mas ¿En verdad gastaría su dinero para comprarme cosas? Ya no encontraba como persuadirlo y suspire ante la derrota.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Si gane!

Bueno tengo que admitir que no me agradaba para nada usar la ropa del hermano de Ventus, es mas me es desagradable y a cualquiera estoy seguro que le incomodaría también, y tener ropa solo para mi es agradable…pero tener que ir a buscar ropa me daba flojera extrema.

-Pero que flojera tener que ir…- Me desparrame en la mesa por el simple hecho de pensar que tengo que buscar cosas. Ventus me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

-No seas flojo gato.

-Si, si lo soy ¿Y que? ya termina de comer.

Ventus recordó apenas que tenia un plato frente a el y empezó a comer su desayuno y para seguir molestándolo le quitaba un poco de su comida cada que el se distraía, me sigue divirtiendo sus malos intentos de miradas asesinas.

Ya después del desayuno, Ventus fue por mi ropa y yo fui a la sala para ver un poco de tv antes de irnos. Cuando pase cercas del mueble del televisor, mire el celular de Ventus, lo agarre y lo apague, no quería saber nada de ese pequeño monquito que le llamo el día de ayer. Me senté en el sillón y me la pase cambiándole de un canal a otro, no tenia muchas ganas de ver nada sinceramente. Ventus llego con mi ropa ya limpia junto con tenis y calcetines.

-Aquí tienes Vanitas.

-Gracias, mocoso-Ventus hizo un puchero y de solo verlo me dio risa, me empecé a vestir y Ventus me dio la espalda. Como es de exagerado.

-No tienes por que taparte los ojos o ver a otro lado, ni que tuviera algo que tu no hayas visto antes-dije de manera burlona.

-Cállate, no me gusta ver a la gente vestirse ni desvestirse-Vaya que le gusta exagerar.

-Bueno, ya estoy listo, vámonos.

-Espera.

Ventus sujeto mi brazo antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más, lo mire un poco confundido.

-¿Qué?-Me coloco la capucha de mi chamarra, a veces odio esa cosa me molesta en mis orejas.

-No puedes ir por allí mostrando muy campante tus rasgos de gato.

-¿Y por que no? Como si fuera un crimen-replique.

-Siempre hay que tener un perfil bajo y esconde tu cola en tu chamarra.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, perderé el equilibrio.

-Sera por un rato no es para toda la vida.

-Para mi es una eternidad.

-Vamos escóndela.

-No quiero.

-Hazlo.

-¡De acuerdo!

No puedo creerlo, esconder mi preciosa colita solo para no llamar la atención de las demás personas, que patraña como si a mí en verdad me importa lo que los demás pensaran, pero Ventus logra desquiciarme y convencerme de todo. Escondí mi otra extensión en la chamarra pero tan pronto como la escondí comencé a perder el equilibrio.

-Maldición esto es incomodo.

-Vamos deja de quejarte, no creo que sea tan difícil.

* * *

¡Era demasiado difícil! Cada paso que daba me iba de un lado a otro y en otras veces casi tropezaba, parecía un idiota tratando de caminar como un ebrio. Ventus me tuvo que ayudar un poco en la caminata para no terminar en el suelo y para que me fuera acostumbrando poco a poco.

-Vaya Ventus, tenias razón no es tan difícil-dije enojado con un tono sarcástico.

-Cállate Vanitas, todos pasamos por lo mismo cuando éramos unos bebes.

-Si pero da la casualidad que yo ya no soy un bebe y soy nada mas ni nada menos que un adolescente…joder cómo rayos pueden andar así como si nada sin una cola para el equilibrio…

-Vamos de aquí para que lleguemos a la plaza ya sabrás caminar un poco mejor.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Bueno tengo que admitir que no fue tan mala practica, la plaza estaba algo lejos y en lo que llegábamos ya podía caminar un poco mejor, aun seguía con algunos tropezones pero al menos ya no eran tan seguidos, me dio de la patada cuando Ventus me soltó, mi cara casi iba y conocía al señor suelo. Al cabo de un largo rato de caminata llegamos a la dichosa plaza.

Entramos y se miraba aun más grande por dentro, demasiadas tiendas, locales y mucha gente, de lo amplia que esta la plaza estoy seguro tardaríamos un par de horas. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que Ventus se fuera a perder, es demasiado pequeño que casi alguien puede llegar y aplastarlo con la planta de su pie, pero con el cabello rubio brillante que tiene tal vez casi ni lo pierda de vista.

-Bueno es hora de hacer las compras-Ventus casi salía corriendo, lo sujete rápidamente del cuello de su camiseta antes de que este enano desapareciera en la muchedumbre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Ventus adolorido por el jalón que le di en el cuello.

-Tú no vas a ir por allí corriendo como burro sin mecate, tú no te vas a separar de mí ni por un centímetro.

-De acuerdo, vaya que carácter.

* * *

Ventus y yo estuvimos de un lado a otro comprando, mirando por las tiendas, cada vez que tenia que probarme alguna camiseta o un pantalón Ventus andaba haciendo el papel de guarda espaldas para que nadie viera mis rasgos gatunos. Cuando salíamos de alguna tienda tenia que ir a corretear a Ventus o ir a buscarlo, este mocoso nació escurridizo y era muy fácil de que se perdiera, apenas me daba la vuelta por diez segundos y el ya estaba del otro lado de la plaza mirando un puesto de golosinas. El posee la habilidad de perderse no me cabe duda.

Aunque…tengo que admitir que me la pase bien y me divertí mucho, no recuerdo haber tenido un día así cuando era más pequeño. Bueno lo único que me sacaba de quicio es de que el pequeño mocoso andaba comprándome demasiadas cosas, por más que le pedí que no fuera demasiado, me ignoro por completo y fue a comprarme mas cosas. Ya nos dirigíamos para la salida y Ventus me sujeto del brazo, deteniéndome.

-Vanitas vamos a comer un helado, por favor.

-No, ya quiero irme.

-Por favor, hace tiempo que no como uno y donde siempre los compraba con mis hermanos son los más sabrosos de la plaza.

Ventus me hizo una carita de suplica y con los ojos brillosos para tratar de convencerme, me incomodaba mucho esa carita pero ni de loco iba a ceder.

-No.

-Por favor.

Esto se estaba poniendo tedioso, trate de soportar esa mirada de Ventus pero no lo logre.

-Muy bien vamos por un estúpido helado.

-¡Si!

Ventus, literalmente me llevo arrastrando hasta la tienda de helados, me sorprende que tenga tal fuerza y eso que es algo debilucho. Llegamos a la tienda de helados, mientras Ventus iba por los helados yo me senté en una de las mesas que estaban afuera. En un rato Ventus regreso con unos peculiares helados, uno con forma de conejito y un polo con forma de un pato, perfecta para el por su cabello.

-Aquí tienes Vanitas-Me dio el helado de conejito, Ventus se me quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa en los labios esperando a que yo le diera un bocado al helado, esto se volvió extraño.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Solo quiero ver tu reacción cuando pruebes el helado.

-Por favor Ventus solo es un helado como si fuera la cosa mas fenomenal del mundo-le di una pequeña mordida al helado y me quede mudo…no podía creer que esta cosa supiera tan deliciosa. Tuve que mirar a otro lado tratando de no hacer cara de un idiota de que miro lo más hermoso del mundo pero no me funciono Ventus se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-¡Te lo dije!-dijo Ventus muy victorioso.

-C-Cállate.

Seguí devorando el helado, me gusta su sabor de manzana y creo que miel, Ventus también se dedico a comer su polo, cuando el se distraía le daba una mordida a su polo y el reaccionaba muy tarde.

* * *

Se hizo mediodía, si que duramos un buen rato en la plaza, ya nos dirigíamos a la salida y nuevamente Ventus me detuvo.

-Oh no, espera Vanitas.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

Si era por otra cosa que el quería se acabo, me llevaría a Ventus a casa aunque tenga que arrastrarlo todo el camino por andar de enfadoso. Pero estaba vez fue diferente, me sujeto de la mano y nos fuimos a esconder a la tienda mas cercana y terminamos en una tienda de libros, nos escondimos detrás de unos de los estantes y Ventus se asomo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sin comprender muy bien esta situación.

-Shh…

Me asome un poco y vi pasar a tres chicos que iban juntos, era un pelirrojo, otro de cabello azul y un pequeño monquito de cabello castaño. Ventus me jalo justo cuando el pequeño bastardo castaño miro para este lado.

-Esos tres que acaban de pasar son mis amigos, el pelirrojo se llama Lea, el peliazul es Isa y el pequeño de cabello castaño es Sora a quien le colgaste ayer-Deje escapar un carcajada por lo que acaba de decir Ventus, le dijo a su amigo enano.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Le dijiste enano a tu amigo cuando tu eres también un enano, hasta se me hace que tu amiguito esta un poco mas alto que tu.

Volví a reírme y Ventus me dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el brazo esperando a que me callara. Esperamos unos minutos antes de volver asomarnos, ya se habían ido por suerte. Yo no entendía por que Ventus hacia esto, yo no le veo nada de malo que ande paseando con el.

-Solo una pregunta Ventus ¿Por que rayos hacemos esto? Es estúpido.

-Lo se pero tu tienes la culpa.

-¿Y por que yo?-pregunte indignado por la culpa que ni es mía.

-Oh no lo se, será por que aparentemente ayer le colgué a Sora y se podría tomar como "no quiero salir" y resulta que hoy he salido de casa para andar de vago y para acabarla Sora es pésimo guardando secretos, si el se entera de esto me echaría de cabeza con mis hermanos.

-De acuerdo ya entendí.

Ventus y yo nos asomamos un poco por la puerta, sus amigos se perdieron de vista, Ventus me hizo una seña para que saliéramos con precaución de la tienda. Salimos corriendo como locos de la plaza lo más rápido que pudieron darnos nuestros pies.

* * *

Llegamos a casa sin aliento y nos tiramos al suelo agotados, se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de cien kilómetros, me dolían demasiados las piernas, mire a Ventus a mi lado y este sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada realmente-volteo a verme aun sonriendo- solo que fue algo divertido.

-Supongo -me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar el techo, que niño tan extraño.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas, era realmente molesto y en parte me sorprende mucho que Ventus esta vez este callado, normalmente estaría hable y hable, seguro que recogí a un chiquillo igualito a Ventus, genial tengo que volver a la plaza para buscarlo.

-Oh es cierto, te compre una sorpresa Vanitas.

-¿Hmm?

-Fue cuando me perdí por tercera vez durante un largo rato-…

-Por media hora yo diría-Si que esa vez Ventus se me perdió, no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-Bueno…fui a una linda tienda de~...-Ventus se sentó en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar en una de las bolsas haciendo un poco de cochinero y tirando las otras bolsas, mendigo mocoso desordenado.

-¡De mascotas!

Saco una…bolsa de comida para gatos, un estambre, unas pelotas, un collar de cascabel junto con su correa, un ratoncito de peluche entre otras cosas. Tenia que ser una broma, no podía hablar en serio, soy una persona con rasgos de un gato ¡No soy una mascota! ¿Que cree este mocoso, que me tendría como mascota jugando con esas cosas? Oh claro que no, NUNCA.

-Debes estar bromeando si crees que jugare con todo eso y que comeré comida de gato, sigo siendo una persona-proteste- y mucho menos con ese collar con su correa ¿Qué crees que soy un perro o que?

-Ahh pero pensé que te gustaría- Ventus hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Pues no.

-Es igual los guardare por si los quieres- dijo Ven mientras guardaba todo de vuelta a la bolsa.

-Ni se te ocurra-le amenace.

-Muy tarde.

Maldito mocoso rebelde.

Lo que quedo del día, me la pase siguiendo a Ventus tratando de convencerlo de que se deshiciera de las porquerías que compro, pero solo me hizo caso omiso. Claro pude haberlo hecho yo pero el muy granuja del enano los escondió muy bien, busque en toda la casa pero nada y finalmente me di por vencido con esa estupidez y fui a jugar con los videojuegos de Ventus.

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde, deje escapar un gran bostezo, apague la consola y la tv, quería dormir mil horas sin interrupción. Antes de salir de la sala mire hacia atrás y Ventus que se quedo dormido en el marco de la ventana, me acerque a el y lo moví un poco esperando a que se despertara.

-Ventus…

Nada, estaba dormido como un tronco, volví a sacudirlo.

-Ventus despierta.

Otra vez nada, ya harto me aclare la voz y le grite.

-¡Ventus despierta!

De inmediato Ventus despertó y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Ya estoy despierto…!

-Pues no parece.

-Cállate…- el mocoso se levanto del suelo y se volvió a sentar en el marco de la ventana y miro hacia la calle.

-Hey si ya tienes sueño mejor ve a dormir.

-No hasta que Roxas llegue…-Se me había olvidado que el hermano impuntual de Ventus iba a llegar hoy, aunque yo dudo mucho que llegue ya son como las once y media de la noche.

-Vamos mocoso no va a llegar.

-Si lo hará.

Pero que molesto es en verdad, agarre de los cabellos a Ventus y lo arrastre hacia las escaleras.

-Dije que es hora de dormir y punto.

-¡Auch ya entendí suéltame!

Después de lanzar a Ventus a su cuarto para que se durmiera de una vez, yo fui al baño para lavarme los dientes, aprovechando de que el mocoso me compro un paquete de cepillos solo para mí. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes me pasó por la cabeza el asunto de los hermanos del mocoso, no los conocía del todo pero me empezaban a caer mal por el hecho de que dejen al niño solo en casa.

Bueno pero seguro tienen sus razones, regrese al cuarto de Ventus y para mi sorpresa el ya se había quedado dormí como tronco abarcando casi toda la cama. Me acerque a la cama y empuje de mala gana a Ventus mínimo para que me dejar a un poco de espacio para mí. Me acosté y el no tardo en volver a usarme de peluche como la otra noche, enserio y el me dice que yo soy el acosador.

Trate de quitármelo de encima pero ya estaba muy pegado a mi como un chicle en el cabello. Me di por vencido por el simple hecho que no parecía querer soltarme, no pude evitar en abrazarlo también, vaya creo que Ventus me pego un poco su melosidad, dure unos cuantos minutos mas despierto y luego me quede dormido.

No se cuanto paso desde que me quede dormido pero el chirrido de la puerta principal y el sonidos de las llaves me despertaron, era mas que obvio que era el hermano de Ventus, dudo que un ratero sepa usar una puerta y llaves. Pero por si las dudas me levante de la cama teniendo cuidado con Ventus de que no se despertara, aunque lo dudo mucho este mocoso lleva el dormir a otro nivel y es en entrar a estado de coma.

Abrí un poco la puerta de la habitación y me asome y si no me había equivocado, era el hermano de Ven y parecía que se dirigía al cuarto, no me la pensé dos veces y me oculte bajo la cama. Ya se, es una tontería que me oculte por mi que el hermano del mocoso me encuentre dormido a un lado de su hermanito menor y le diría algo como: "Si así es tu hermanito me deja dormir con el ¿Y que?" pero como Ventus aun no encuentra como explicarles a sus hermanos de por que recogió a un chico desconocido con rasgos de gato de la calle, me ha dicho que por ahora trate de mantener un perfil bajo y que sea como un ninja mientras tanto.

El hermano de Ventus entro a la habitación, como predije, camino despacio hacia la cama, yo rezaba a dios de que no se le ocurriera sentarse sobre la cama, como normalmente lo hace la gente para ver a sus niños dormidos cuando llegan tarde a casa, aduras penas pude caber aquí abajo como para que venga alguien y se siente sobre mi. Ahora veo como sufren los monstruos bajo la cama, nótese mi broma. Gracias a dios no se sentó, creo que solo llego y acaricio la cabeza de Ventus mientras le daba un beso en la frente, tengo buenos oídos así que reconozco bien los sonidos de cada movimiento que alguien hace aunque no mire.

-Perdón Ven…-susurro como dolido-Trate de llegar lo mas temprano…

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación siguiendo sus pasos anteriores para no hacer nada de ruido, espera unos cuantos minutos antes de salir debajo de la cama y hasta que la luz del pasillo fue apagada volvió acostarme a un lado de Ventus. Me daba algo de pena de que este chiquillo se la pase solo de esa manera y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo lo ha soportado, deje escapar un suspiro, por lo que esta pasando Ventus me recuerda cuando yo pasaba aquellos días-…

Bueno no tiene mayor importancia, abrace nuevamente a Ventus y me quede dormido…

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? -w- bueno ahorita no hice como se debe la corrección -creo- es que ya empezó el eclipse de la luna roja *3* y quiero verlo, xD me siento mal por lo del centro del país no la van a ver._**

_**Bueno en aclaraciones acerca de este capitulo: los helados con el polo de Donald que es un helado exclusivo de Aqua y el helado que camio Ven es uno exclusivo solo de el creo que se llamaba mielenbrina o algo así, oh la oración que Vanitas no termino en lo ultimo de este capitulo es algo de su pasado e3e tal vez lo aclare en los ultimo capítulos y cuento que fue de el mientras tanto espero que se queden con la duda :D mujajaja!(?, eso de que Ventus se pierde se me ocurrió por que yo siempre me pierdo a los 5 seg de mirar a un lado y ando como tonta buscando a mi mama o hermana x'D (una vez me perdí como por dos horas ._.)**_

_**Bueno creo que esos todo y agradezco a mi onee-chan y a mi amiga Larxka por la ayuda e ideas que me dan ^^ , ya se tarde mucho :'D pero no me ahorquen o se quedaran sin fic :'C**_

_**Eso es todo por mi parte, nos vemos y me largo a ver el eclipse *3***_

_**Byebye!~**_

_**P.D: mierda olvide decirles ^^ aprobé mi examen! muchas gracias por su apoyo! -no saque una calificación perfecta pero ñee x'D al menos aprobé- y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola chiquillos y chiquillas! x3 -bueno lo de chiquillos esta un poquito en duda- Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo x3 perdonen por la tardanza mis grandes ideas siempre están presentes cuando tengo mucho sueño y a veces no me daba ganas de escribir y dejar abandonado este fic como muchos otros :'c**_

**_Pero bueno también en parte por la escuela que ya están cercas las vacaciones de verano WIII! :DD...pero no se por que me emociono demasiado y eso que odio mucho el calor ¬3¬ jum_**

**_Y por culpa de unos cuantos juegos que descubrí recientemente x'D (Dissidia 012 y Shadow of the colossus que están geniales!) y tenia planeando subir ayer el capitulo pero como esta la feria del libro en la ciudad uff pero estuvo genial sinceramente x3_**

_**Perdón perdón, que no los dejo leer a gusto eweUu -bruta que soy- Disfruten (/.3.)/ churuchuchuchu**_

* * *

Mi despertador empezó a sonar, parecía mas bien la alarma de incendios de la escuela que un despertador normal, estire mi mano a donde estaba ese aparato infernal y empecé a darle de golpes con la esperanza de que se callara de una vez y este se cayo al suelo, me levante con mucho pesadez y pereza de la cama y me senté en el borde de ella, levante mi despertador, si sigo golpeándolo de esa manera me quedare sin reloj.

…Ugh hace un tiempo que no me desvelaba de esa manera y ahora recuerdo por que, era horrible y demasiado, volteé a ver a Vanitas, quien seguía plácidamente dormido después de unos cuantos segundos de escándalo por culpa de mi reloj, bueno como sea, me estire un poco mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo. Me salí del cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de Roxas, como le encantaba llegar tarde a casa le costaba demasiado levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, estuvo, debo de convencerlo de que no llegue ya tarde o si no va a llegar algún día muy zombi y no quiero eso.

-Roxas…ya levántate- llame a la puerta con suavidad, no me contesto, volví a llamar pero aun había silencio, o una de dos: o aun seguía dormido o ya se había ido temprano de nuevo y sin decirme algo mínimo.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y para mi no sorpresa, Roxas ya se había ido, vaya que esto no me sorprende nada en absoluto. Suspire y me fui de regreso a mi cuarto para buscar mi uniforme y mi mochila; antes de quitarme la pijama, como de costumbre ya, mire a Vanitas por si andaba de fisgón pero no, estaba demasiado dormido y me estaba dando la espalda. Al menos me podía cambiar con más tranquilidad pero estoy considerando lo que Vanitas me dijo, que tengo que empezar en acostumbrarme en cambiarme frente a alguien…pero pensándolo bien, eso no sucederá, no, jamás.

Ya con el uniforme listo, agarre mi mochila y baje en dirección a la cocina, tenía tanta pereza en cocinar algo para Vanitas y para mí, así que para ahorrarme las molestias, desayunare cereal. Bueno, ni estaba comiendo del todo, solo revolvía las hojuelas, una y otra vez, y lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de la cuchara con el plato.

-¿No piensas comer o que?

Deje escapar un pequeño chillido, cuando Vanitas apareció de la nada y tomo asiento frente a mí.

-No hagas eso, no es divertido.

-Para mi si.

Hice un puchero, deje a un lado el plato y me recosté en la mesa, era muy temprano para andar de llevados y mi cerebro aun no se le ocurre como poder contraatacar a Vanitas, así que mejor lo dejare pasar por ahora.

-Pensé que dormirías hasta mediodía- dije con la cabeza aun agachada.

-Ese era mi plan, pero haces mucho ruido en la mañana.

-¡No es cierto!- me levante inmediatamente apenas escuche eso.

-Para mis orejas si.

Por esta vez no le lanzare en la cara a Vanitas el plato de cereal, solo por esta vez, pero dejando todo eso a un lado, ahora que lo pensaba, Vanitas también debería asistir a la escuela, no por tener rasgos de gato se libra de esa obligación.

-Oye Vanitas ¿Y como le harías para entrar a la escuela?- pregunte curioso- Bueno podría ayudarte un poco con eso…pero-

-No es necesario- me interrumpió Vanitas- Estuve aprendiendo de una buena profesora…y…- Vanitas se puso todo serio y miro un punto muerto de la mesa- Da igual, además de que sirve toda la geografía, trigonometría y aritmética del mundo si no aprendes a pensar por ti mismo.

Eso que dijo Vanitas me quito todas las palabras de la boca, dejándome completamente seco y en blanco.

-Y en ningún colegio te enseñan eso ¿O si? No creo que este en su programa…O eso solía decir ella- sonrió ampliamente y con un toque de malicia- Además soy un gato y flojeamos todo el día, así que al diablo con los estudios.

-Vaya manera de justificarte la tuya.

-Lo se.

Mire el reloj de la pared que estaba a un lado de la mesa, rayos, de tanto hablar con Vanitas, no veré a Lea y a Isa antes de que toque el timbre de la escuela y como ellos van en otro grupo es peor para mi, agarre mi mochila rápidamente y salí corriendo a la puerta de enfrente, pero antes revise mis bolsillos del pantalón si llevaba mi celular.

-¡Ugh! ¿Vanitas haz visto mi celular?- corrí hacia las escaleras para ver si estaba en mi cuarto.

-¡Esta en el mueble de la tele de la sala!- dijo desde la cocina.

-¡Rayos!- baje en chingas y fui corriendo por mi celular- ¡Ya me voy y no te preocupes por Roxas el llega hasta las 7 de la noche y Cloud llega hasta mañana, adiós!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, de aquí a la escuela hacia unos 15 minutos y ese tiempo faltaba para que cerraran las puertas de la escuela, bueno al menos nos dan cinco minutos mas de tolerancia; pero para mi desgracia, mis piernas empezaron a dolor demasiado, haber corrido ayer como loco no fue una gran idea del todo.

* * *

A pesar de la tortura hacia mis pobres piernas, llegue con cinco minutos de sobra a la escuela, entre y me detuve unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, creo que el correr no es para mi, no definitivamente no lo es.

-¡Ventus!- levante la cabeza para ver quien me llamaba.

-Hola Sora.

-Llegas tarde vaya- Sora cruzo sus brazos y me miraba algo molesto.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Los dos nos dirigimos al salón de la primera hora de clases, que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio. No me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos momentos, que ni Lea ni Isa estaban con Sora y eso era malo, a Lea le molesta mucho que sea impuntual, aunque no debería, el juntos con los otros dos son mas impuntuales que yo.

-Hey Sora ¿Dónde esta Lea e Isa?- yo deseaba que hoy se les hubiera ocurrido saltarse las clases.

-Veras Ventus, como somos muy buenos amigos- comenzó Sora aun molesto- Te estábamos esperando pero al señorito se le ocurrió llegar tarde y como hoy les toca con unos de los profesores más estrictos, tuvieron que irse a clases.

-Cállate Sora, rayos y yo que quería evitar los dramas de Lea.

-Pues el día no quiso que los evitaras.

-Ya vi.

-¿Y por que llegaste tan tarde? Eso no es normal de ti.

Tenia que preguntar ¿Por qué rayos tenia que preguntar? mi mente inmediatamente empezó a procesar mil y un mentiras que podría decir como excusa, pero esta vez ninguna me convencía ni a mi mismo.

-Llegue tarde por culpa de Roxas, llego muy tarde a la casa y me quede despierto a esperarlo- Creo que eso salió creíble, solo tengo que evitar a toda costa en decir gato o Vanitas.

-Mmm bueno eso explica leves ojeras que tienes.

-¿Qué, tengo ojeras?

-Si, hasta se te notan desde lejos.

Entramos al salón donde todos andaban haciendo escándalo como de costumbre, parecían niños de primaria, solo aprovechan de que el profesor aun no ha llegado y hacen sus tonterías. Cercas de las ventanas estaban dos asientos libres y fuimos a sentarnos.

-Oye Ven ¿Por qué me colgaste el sábado? Eres muy malo- Sora se giro hacia mi y me miraba con demasiada curiosidad ¿Desde cuando a Sora le da por preguntar todo lo que yo hago en mi casa?

-Se me descargo la batería y puse a cargar el teléfono y sabes muy bien que mi celular no suena si se esta cargando- dije con cierto fastidio, al menos lo del celular si es verdad.

-Ya veo… ¿Y por que-…

-¡Sora ya cállate! Cielos haces demasiadas preguntas- por fin explote de rabia por tantas sesiones de interrogación que hacia Sora.

-Bueno quiero saber ¿Qué acaso no puedo?

-No, no puedes.

-Que malo eres Ven.

-Si y que.

Entre Sora y yo nos sacamos la lengua y luego soltamos una carcajada, era divertido de cierta manera que peleáramos. Escuchamos que todos se sentaron rápidamente y luego entro el profesor apurado.

-Lo siento clase por la tardanza, bien iniciemos de una vez la clase para que se vayan y no me molesten.

Este profesor a pesar de ser algo amargado tenia su lado divertido y el lado positivo de todo esto, es que Sora dejaría de estar de preguntón por una larga hora.

* * *

Estaba en un error, que los profesores estuvieran en el salón y que nos dejaran trabajos que hacer, no delimitaban a Sora en seguir como detective en mi fin de semana, estaba peor, a cada cinco minutos me hacia varias preguntas, pero lo bueno es que cuando me preguntaba algo Sora los profesores le llamaban la atención. Las horas pasaban rápido y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era lo mismo: Vanitas. Me preguntaba como estaría, si no se siente muy solo o aburrido, aunque lo dudo, en casa hay suficientes cosas para que se entretenga, pero de que se sienta solo si me preocupaba, bueno es mejor que no me agobie mucho por el.

-Ven, vamos ya es receso.

-Ah si…pero no quiero, Lea debe estar molesto conmigo- me desparrame en mi asiento fingiendo tristeza.

-No seas exagerado Ventus, vamos- Sora me arrastro fuera del salón cuando llegamos a la puerta me sujete del marco.

-Nooo, quiero quedarme aquí, déjame morir aquí.

-¡Ya deja tu cine y vamos!

-Aguafiestas.

* * *

Fuimos al pequeño jardín que esta a un lado del edificio, Isa y Lea ya estaban esperándonos allí platicando a gusto, me puse detrás de Sora para usarlo como escudo en caso de que algo lléguese a ocurrir con Lea. Al escuchar nuestros pasos los dos se volvieron a nosotros y como yo esperaba Lea me mandaba una mirada asesina, me encogí de hombros.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran- dijo Isa entretenido por el show que tenia enfrente a el.

-Si ya era hora- dijo Lea con un cierto tono de molestia.

Me sentía pequeño e insignificante, parecía que Lea me iba a pulverizar con su mirada, Sora se sentó en el césped y yo me senté detrás de el, mire a Isa un momento y el tenia muchas ganas de echarse a reír y se le notaba definitivamente.

-Ventus- comenzó Lea con una voz tan tranquila que me perturbaba demasiado- Solo quiero saber ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

No tuve de otra mas que contarle lo que le dije a Sora pero un poco mas extenso claro y darle algo de sentido, me mordía la lengua cada vez que iba a pronunciar a mi gato, creo que no podre saborear nada por un rato. Al terminar el relato hubo un largo silencio, agache la cabeza, sentía que no me creían, bueno solo a Isa, Sora es un caso perdido así que ni me preocuparía mucho por el y pero Lea me hacia dudar de lo que pudiera creer. Después de algunos segundos mas de silencio que fueron eternos, Lea me sonrió como siempre, me sentí aliviado por fin.

-¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo Lea?- pregunte con timidez.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba enojado? Solo quería ver como te ponías y vaya que funciono.

-¿Quee?- me quede todo incrédulo.

-Isa y Sora dijeron que caerías fácilmente y si jajaja

-¡Sora!- mire de manera acusadora al traidor.

-¡Perdón Ven! Pero eso te pasa por llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Y ustedes lo dicen como si llegaran temprano a todas partes.

Los tres se quedaron callados, les di donde mas les duele, para que se les quite de ser brutos barbajanes.

-Bueno ya, que les quiero contar algo gracioso que paso hoy en clases- comenzó Lea- Verán cuando el profesor llego…

Yo me perdí en la nada apenas Lea comenzó a hablar, no me gusta mentirles a mis amigos ni a mis hermanos y mucho menos guardarles secretos, pero tampoco puedo llegar y decirles algo como: "Hey chicos, esto es loco pero el otro día que iba de regreso de la escuela, me encontré con un chico en la calle, lo lleve a mi casa y le dije que puede vivir con nosotros" ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de explicación absurda es esa?...Ugh pero también es la verdad y dudo que quieran creerme después de convertirme en Pinocho o Pedro el mentiroso, rayos, estoy en un gran aprieto.

Desvié un momento la mirada hacia las rejas de la escuela, esperando encontrar una solución a mi problema, me di cuenta que un muchacho escalaba por la cerca de la escuela para entrar…Si quiere robar algo no creo que le sirva mucho-…momento…Me quede en shock ¡Ese no era un chico cualquiera, era Vanitas! ¡¿Pero que rayos pasa por su cabeza?!

-¿Ventus?- la voz de Lea me hizo reaccionar y me sobresalto de golpe, me levante del césped inmediatamente- ¿Me estabas escuchando? Estas muy ido sabes.

-B-Bueno…yo…e-esto… ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia Vanitas y lo lleve arrastrando al baño, me alegra que nadie lo hubiese visto colarse a la escuela y que estemos casi a un lado de los baños, también agradezco de que trajera puesta la capucha de su chaqueta. Entramos corriendo al baño de varones y nos metimos a uno de los cubículos y cerré con el pestillo.

-Tranquilo Ventus, hay Vanitas para todos- dijo burlándose.

-Cállate idiota, no es momento para tus bromas ¿Que rayos haces aquí, acaso no sabes que te puedes meter en problemas por entrar de esa manera a la escuela? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo rayos supiste en donde estudio?

-Una pregunta a la vez ¿Quieres? Primero: estaba aburrido en casa, segundo: si se que puedo meterme en problemas pero poco me importa y tercero: agarre uno de tus cuadernos que dejaste en casa y mire el nombre de la escuela, así que busque en internet para ver donde quedaba y que tan lejos, y para mi sorpresa estaba cercas.

-E-Eres… ¡Eres un maldito acosador sexual! ¡Acosador, acosador, acosador!- me sentí como una chica en decir acosador de esa manera, pero es la verdad, maldito gato.

-¿Terminaste? Vaya que amable de tu parte en recibirme así cuando vine a ver como estabas.

-Y-Y… ¡¿Y que no pudiste venir cuando ya terminaran las clases o que?!

-¡Yo vendré a la hora que a mi se me da la maldita gana!

-¡Pues fíjate que-…

Iba a contestarle de mala gana al gato este, pero alguien toco la puerta del cubículo.

-Ventus- ¡Oh no era Lea! Le cubrí la boca de Vanitas justo cuando el iba a decir algo.

-¿S-Si?...- trataba de ocultar mi temblorosa voz, pero lo estaba haciendo realmente jodido.

-¿Qué paso, con quien hablabas? O más bien discutías.

-L-Lo siento Lea, un amigo de…Roxas me hablo por teléfono para…no se que cosa y pues...empezabas a gritarnos jeje…

-Mmm bien, pero date prisa que no falta mucho para que el timbre suene.

-Si…

Espere a que Lea saliera del baño y espere unos segundos más antes de soltar a Vanitas.

-Pudiste pedirme que guardara silencio- se quejo.

-Igual, no lo hubieras echo.

Vanitas se quedo pensando unos cuantos segundos por lo dicho.

-Tienes razón.

-Cállate y escucha, a media cuadra de la escuela hay un parque, quiero que vayas y te quedes allí hasta que yo salga que es a la una de la tarde.

-¿Y por que debo hacerlo?- Vanitas cruzo los brazos y me desafió con la mirada.

-Por que te lo estoy pidiendo y no te estoy preguntando y mas te vale que hagas caso.

Vanitas puso una cara de fastidio y giro los ojos a otro lado molesto.

-Si su majestad- dijo sarcástico.

-Grr…mientras, esperemos hasta que toque el timbre para que te puedas ir con más tranquilidad.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el timbre sonó, fui el primero que salió del baño, una vez que asegure el perímetro, le hice una señal a Vanitas para que saliera del baño, nos apresuramos para alcanzar una de las rejas y Vanitas logro salir ya de la escuela. Fui corriendo a mi salón por mi mochila para la siguiente clase, por suerte Sora estaba esperándome en las escaleras con ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Lea parecía esta vez molesto.

-Lo siento no fue mi culpa y además Lea se molesta de casi todas las cosas que hago, creo que exagera.

-Bueno si tienes razón.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahorita?

-No se, solo se que va a ser una de flojera.

-Sora para ti todas las clases son flojera, deja de ser un perezoso y ponte a estudiar como es debido.

-No.

-Ugh.

Bueno que se le puede hacer a Sora, nació perezoso y morirá siendo perezoso. Ya solo faltaban tres horas para que la escuela acabe, pero se hacia eterno, en clase de biología nos hicieron abrir un pez, fue demasiado desagradable. Tanto como chicas y chicos quisieron vomitar entre ellos estaba yo, otros andaban jugando con el pobrecillo animalito pero la profesora los regaño y no se quien y no quiero saber quien, pregunto si podía quedarse con los órganos del pez.

En clase de arte nos hicieron bailar por mala suerte y es muy horrible, ya que en mi grupo no hay demasiadas chicas y ya sabrán, los chicos peleándose por ellas, así que a varios chicos les toco bailar con otros chicos, yo no me la pensé dos veces y agarre a Sora de pareja, créanme era la mejor, ya que los demás se burlaban, jugueteaban o empezaban a manosear de broma…y en otros caso…no era de broma…Aunque Sora y yo nos peleamos un rato por quien se quedaba con los pasos de la chica y no se como rayos paso que termine siendo yo…fue demasiado vergonzoso y mas por que Lea e Isa aparecieron de la nada y estaban mirando desde la puerta del audiovisual y andaban de chistositos imitando los pasos del baile y tarareando para burlarse de nosotros.

La última hora era de matemáticas, al menos en esto no me va tan mal, nos dejaron como cinco ejercicios, fui de los primeros en terminar…pero fue mala idea, como a Sora no le va bien en esta materia le tuve que ayudar un poco y algunos también me empezaron a pedir ayuda y no pude terminar de explicarle bien a Sora, lo bueno fue que el profesor nos dejo salir a los que terminaron unos 10 minutos antes del timbre solo para que los demás usaran mínimo la cabeza una vez en la vida.

Me volví a Sora antes de salir y el tenía una pequeña hoja pegada en la frente que decía: traidor. Ya afuera de la escuela, espere a aquellos tres, ya cuando toco el timbre todo el mundo empezó a salir en una sola ola pero por el color extravagante de Isa y Lea no tarde en ubicarlos junto con Sora.

-Ventus tramposo, siempre sales antes por ser un gusano de biblioteca- dijo Sora haciendo unos pucheros y empezó a jalarme de las mejillas.

-Y te tardaste mucho en el baño tramposo- Lea se unió a Sora y me jalo también de las mejillas.

-A-Auch…e-esperen que mis mejillas…no son de hule…- empecé a darles de manotazos pero no funcionaba del todo.

-Ya chicos déjenlo, que se lo acabaran antes de tiempo- Isa les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los dos brutos y yo abrace a Isa por haberme "salvado".

-Gracias Isa- dije aferrándome a el.

-Eh chicos ¿les parece si vamos a mi casa un rato? Hace un tiempo que no van- dijo Lea con una sonrisa.

-Seguro, hoy no tengo ganas de llegar temprano a casa- Sora lucia mas emocionado con el plan, seguramente hizo una travesura en su casa y seguro que lo cacharon.

-De acuerdo- acepto Isa sin más.

-Vamos Ven, no te preocupes por Roxas, le mandamos un mensaje y listo- Lea saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco en sus contactos. Casi iba a aceptar la invitación de Lea pero recordé a Vanitas, me estaba esperando en el parque y si me voy sin avisarle lo dejaría plantado y se pondría como fiera, casi pongo mi vida en peligro.

-Lo siento chicos pero será otro día.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?- Lea lucia esta vez mas molesto que de costumbre.

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos.

-¡Ventus!

Salí corriendo en dirección al parque ignorando por completo el llamado de Lea, espero que Vanitas no se este muy impaciente, a veces se pone muy irritante si lo esta. No tarde ni cinco minutos en llegar al parque, mire en cada dirección pero no encontraba a Vanitas por ningún lado. Rayos, espero que no se le ocurriera irse sin mi, camine un poco por si lo encontraba y si en efecto si lo encontré, estaba tirado en el suelo jugando con una mariposa, como la hierba esta un poco alta y una gran roca le hacia pasar desapercibido como no encontrarlo a la primera. Vanitas movía sus manos como los gatitos lo hacen con un hilo de estambré pero teniendo cuidado en no lastimar a la pequeña mariposa.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- pregunte sonriendo mientras me agachaba a su lado, lucia realmente adorable de esa manera.

-Mmm, no mucho pero uno se entretiene.

-Jeje ya vi.

Como Vanitas se miraba muy entretenido y no parecía que se quisiera ir pronto, así que deje caer mi mochila de mis hombros y me acosté en la hierba. Sentí como el sueño volvía a mi inmediatamente, seguro el cansancio acumulado de este día y decidí cerrar los ojos por unos cuantos momentos.

* * *

El cabello que caía en mi frente se movía por la suave brisa del viento y empezaba hacerme cosquillas, incluso la hierba que tocaba mi cuello también me hacia cosquillas, abrí lentamente los ojos y mire a un lado mío, Vanitas estaba acostado junto a mí mientras jugaba con mi celular.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?- pregunte en un susurro aun cansado.

-Como unos 15 minutos.

Me estire un poco y bostece con pereza.

-Perdón…

-No importa, se notaba mucho que estabas cansado.

-… ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Claro.

Vanitas guardo mi celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, agarro mi mochila y se levanto del césped, se giro hacia mi y me ofreció su mano, la sujete y me puse pie rápidamente, nos miramos unos cuantos segundos y empezamos a caminar.

-¿Y como te la pasaste solo en casa?- pregunte curioso.

-Aburrido, no había nada que hacer, es mas divertido cuando estas para molestarte- Vanitas sonrió de lado y coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-No se si tomar eso como: un te quiero pero solo para molestarte o un te quiero normal.

-Como a ti te guste.

En todo el camino de regreso a casa nos la pasamos hablando de cosas al azar, solo para no tener el silencio de compañero, Vanitas me jugo algunas bromas como: "Borre uno de tus juegos, rompí esto o hice aquello" creo que si me extraño y demasiado. Llegamos a casa por fin, como hoy no nos dejaron tarea, mi único plan era dormir por un largo rato, Sora me contagio demasiado su flojera. Estaba por sujetar la perilla de la puerta cuando lo escuche…una voz…dentro de la casa…entre en pánico, conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Qué pasa Vent-…

-¡Perdona!

Empuje a Vanitas a los arbustos que estaban cercas de la entrada de la casa.

-¡O-Oye!

-Shhh cállate…

Tan pronto empuje a Vanitas a los arbustos, abrieron la puerta de la casa, era Roxas y como no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba frente por andar hablando por teléfono, choco conmigo. Agradecí al cielo de que Roxas estuviera muy ocupado en el teléfono y que no hubiera escuchado cuando Vanitas se quejo.

-Ah, perdón Ventus no te vi.

-N-No importa…- baje la cabeza muy nervioso, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas de que Vanitas no se moviera ni por un pequeño milímetro, no quiero que haga ruido…también estaba deseando de que Roxas no se le ocurriera asomarse a los arbustos de puro rollo…por favor que no se de cuenta por favor…

-¿Dónde estabas? Tienes algunas hojas en la cabeza Ven- Roxas estiro su mano hasta mi cabello y empezó a revolverlo haciendo que las hojas que aun tenia en la cabeza se cayeran.

-En el parque…

-Ya veo…- Roxas dejo mi cabello en paz- Tengo que salir, regresare en un par de horas ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Eh?…Ah…claro…- como es muy típico de el irse…

Roxas me dio un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo. Suspire aliviado de que nada malo hubiese pasado en este momento y que no hubiese descubierto a… ¡Oh no, Vanitas! Me volví hacia los arbustos rápidamente y me encontré la mirada asesina de Vanitas perforando en lo más profundo de mi alma pero se miraba gracioso con algunas ramillas y hojas en su cabello.

-¿Se puede saber por que rayos hiciste eso? Maldito mocoso.

-Umm yo jeje…pues ya ves que Roxas llego mas temprano de lo que yo esperaba y pues…jeje- me rasque la nuca apenado mientras reía como un torpe. Vanitas no me quitaba su cara de asesino en serie -¡Bueno! ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡No podía arriesgarme!

-¡Preferiría mejor el arriesgarse a ser lanzado a un montón de arbustos!

-¡Paso en pocos segundos, perdóname en que no pensara en un plan muy bien elaborado y fríamente calculado para traer la paz a medio oriente!

-¡También prefiero un plan que traiga paz al medio oriente que el plan de ser lanzado a los arbustos!

-¡Ay cállate, no estoy para soportar esto así que me largo a dormir!

-¡Bien!

Entre a la casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara a Vanitas para que se le quitara su humor de gato rabioso y me fui directo a mi cuarto, azotando la puerta de pasada y me lance bocabajo a mi cama, maldición… ese maldito gato…me arriesgo demasiado para cuidar bien de el y para que lo agradezca de esa manera…bueno, Vanitas tiene razón, no debí empujarlo de esa manera y no fue muy amable de mi parte…como sea…me quite los zapatos y me acomode un poco mejor en la cama y no tarde mucho en volver a quedarme dormido…

* * *

Abrí los ojos con suma lentitud…me sentía mas cansado que cuando me quede dormido, todo estaba oscuro…dormí demasiado al parecer… quería ver la hora pero me daba flojera tener que levantarme un poco para ver el reloj…me acurruque un poco, mis almohadas estaban muy cómodas y calientitas pero…están mas duras que de costumbre y suben y bajan…y hacen el sonido de una respiración…

-¿Ya despertaste?...- pregunto Vanitas en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Eh algo…- ahora entiendo por que no parecían mis almohadas, estaba dormido sobro el pecho de Vanitas que…me da vergüenza admitirlo pero sin duda es una perfecta almohada aunque es un poco incomodo.

-Si que tienes el sueño pesado…- se burlo un poco el gato- Ni Roxas ni yo pudimos despertarte en toda la tarde…

-Agh…rayos…y no le hice la comida…hablando de el… ¿Dónde esta?

-Ya debe estar dormido…

-Que bien… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son como las once de la noche…

-Oh…- el cansancio volvió nuevamente y mis parpados se hicieron de plomo.

-Mejor descansa…ya es muy tarde.

-Si…buenas noches Vanitas…

Vanitas me acurruco un poco más y me abrazo, sus brazos me mantenían más calientito que todas mis cobijas juntas en invierno… antes de caer en un sueño, alcance a escuchar a Vanitas que me dijo: "Buenas noches mocoso"…y de allí me quede bien dormido…

* * *

**_Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado owo la frase que dijo Vanitas: "_**_además de que sirve toda la geografía, trigonometría y aritmética del mundo si no aprendes a pensar por ti mismo" **lo tome prestado uno de mis libros favoritos de Carlos Ruíz Zafon *3* es que me encanto :I y no pude evitarlo**_

**_Bueno agradezco a RioluZx, Yoyito, VanVen y a Cricristar por su comentarios ^^ y gracias por la critica constructiva VanVen 3o y pues...ya no se que decir x'D_**

**_Bueno ahorita me estoy quedando sin ideas de como serian los futuros capítulos _ _\\\\\ puesto que hice el tonto fic se podría decir a lo idiota .-. sin antes tener ya en mente como seria mas adelante -soy toda una genio ;w;- así que creo que también tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo-..._**

**_Vanitas: ay no jodas enserio? *sarcasmo* uuuyy eso es tan raro de ti :D ¬¬_**

**_;n; cállese que hago mi mayor esfuerzo._**

**_Vanitas: pues no parece è.e_**

**_BIEEN Dejando esto a un lado JUM! ¬3¬ pues...estoy para algunas sugerencias si no es mucho pedir..._**

**_Vanitas: que pasada! primero los haces esperar mil años por cada mendigo capitulo y ahora pides sugerencias è.e no puedo creerlo_**

**_ya! andate por hay a joder a alguien mas quieres? e.e bien sin mas que decir._**

**_ByeBye~_**

**_P.D: Besos y abrazos, si hay errores o falta alguna palabra culpa de esta cosa que no guarda bien è3e_**

**_Vanitas: no se crean lo que ella dice todo esto es una vil trampa è3e_**

**_:I osh_**


End file.
